The portability of many electronic devices is determined eventually by the life span of their independent power sources; usually these power sources are in the form of rechargeable battery cells. As batteries remain the weakest link in consumer electronics, batteries with longer lives, as well as more efficient ways to charge batteries are constantly being developed.